Sentido
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #38. Cuando Sasuke Uchiha se subió a la cornisa y le preguntó "¿Saltarías conmigo?" no esperó que ella lo mirara a los ojos y respondiera: ¿Qué tan alto?, dándole sentido a toda su existencia con sólo esa respuesta. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #38**

 **Sentido**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Tenía quince años cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre había vivido la vida que otros querían para él, que realmente nunca había elegido nada de todo cuanto poseía, y de lo absurdo y vacío que todo en él era.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca ansió ser rico ni popular; nunca había deseado que los demás lo quisieran, ni ser el chico egoísta y antipático en que se había convertido tras años de escuchar que era superior a los demás, ni mucho menos deseaba ser ése hombre de negocios férreo e implacable en el que su padre aspiraba convertirlo.

Nunca había deseado que alguien lo quisiera porque sabía que no lo merecía. Nunca le habían enseñado a expresar afecto, y desde que su hermano murió había olvidado que el amor era recíproco. Odiaba a esas niñas tontas que decían amarlo sólo por su apariencia, porque sabía que todas saldrían corriendo si lo que vieran fuera su verdadero interior, y no ese cascarón vacío de cualquier clase de emociones. Las odiaba porque aunque chillaban como locas por él ninguna lo amaba realmente. Sólo admiraban su físico, su dinero o su inteligencia. Nadie lo amaba por lo que él era; nadie era capaz de ver más allá de lo que le mostraba al mundo, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Pero eso se acabaría de una vez por todas. Se acabaría el autómata perfecto que todos esperaban que fuera, porque él no era de ninguna forma perfecto, y todas esas idiotas que gritaban por él cada mañana lo verían. Y él se reiría de ellas, o lo haría si pudiera, porque no pensaba volver a verlas. A nadie más.

La tarde empezaba a caer cuando subió a la azotea de su edificio, con esa calma habitual que siempre lo había caracterizado, aún en los momentos más críticos. Caminó con paso firme y decidido hasta la cornisa, donde se recargó un momento para observar el movimiento de la ciudad. Todos esos autos yendo y viniendo, esas personas desprevenidas caminando por la calle, sin siquiera reparar en que él los observaba. Casi le hacía gracia pensar en lo insignificante que su vida era para todas esas personas. Como un grano de arena en la playa, o una gota más en el océano. A nadie le importaba, y nadie le importaba a él. La vida era solo una secuencia momentánea de errores absurdos y pequeñas victorias sin sentido.

Entonces soltó una risa histérica, y cuando su breve momento de catarsis se vio interrumpido, automáticamente se dio la vuelta, endureciendo su expresión al notar que en realidad no estaba sólo como creía.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

Frunció sus cejas oscuras y volvió a darle la espalda a esa molesta intrusa, sin siquiera molestarse en mascullar una respuesta.

Ino Yamanaka se acercó a él con pasos cautelosos y se quedó a una distancia prudencial. Sasuke la conocía de toda la vida, y con seguridad podía decir que nunca le había agradado. Era bonita, lo aceptaba; tal vez la chica más hermosa de la escuela, pero también la más vacía. Ella era la fastidiosa chica alegre y popular, la que le agradaba a todos y la de que todo el mundo estaba enamorado; la clásica y trillada niña rica, hija única, más preocupada por su apariencia y su posición social que por otra cosa. Banal y prejuiciosa, todo lo que más odiaba en un tentador envase. Y lo peor: otra de su tontas "enamoradas", que no hacían más que suspirar por algo que solo existía en sus mentes distorsionadas. La única de todas ellas que tal vez le agradaba un mínimo era Haruno Sakura, cuyos pies estaban un poco más en contacto con la realidad que los de Yamanaka Ino, pero aun así era una tonta que creía conocerlo y se jactaba de eso, lo cual, a sus ojos, la volvía mucho más despreciable, pero seguía prefiriéndola antes que a Yamanaka, aunque eso no fuera decir demasiado.

—Sasuke... ¿Estás bien?

Ella repitió su pregunta, acercándose un poco más, y Sasuke entonces colocó las manos sobre el frío concreto, haciendo presión para poder elevar el resto de su cuerpo a la cornisa, y haciendo equilibrio para que el viento no lo lanzara cuando se sentó allí, al filo de una muerte segura.

Y por el rabillo del ojo miró la expresión de Ino, que, para su sorpresa, no parecía estar alterada, aunque sí algo asustada.

Pobre tonta, pensó con ironía.

— ¿Qué haces?— fue su siguiente pregunta, y Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo, pensando en cómo casi se tragaba su tono de preocupación.

Ella era como todas esas tontas superficiales a las que poco les importaba lo que le pasara si eso no las afectaba.

—Si saltara desde aquí— comenzó, moviendo los pies en el aire como si fuera un niño travieso—, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

Vio a Ino acercarse a la cornisa y recargarse en ella, mirando brevemente hacia abajo.

—Morirías— respondió tras unos segundos, sujetándose el largo cabello rubio para que el viento no lo despeinara.

Sasuke se permitió soltar otra carcajada entonces, como si estuvieran hablando de algo muy chistoso, a pesar de que no eran amigos.

—Déjame adivinar. Y no debo hacerlo porque tú me extrañarías mucho si eso pasara, ¿verdad?— le soltó, con más rencor del que hubiera querido. Y esperó a que ella comenzara a llorar y se lanzara a sus pies para rogarle que no se arrojara al vacío, pero, en cambio, Ino se tomó un momento para pensar. No había lágrimas ni preocupación en su rostro, pero sí un inconfundible atisbo de tristeza. ¿Por él? El pensamiento le pareció ridículo.

Segundos de tenso silencio después, la chica suspiró profundamente y entrelazó los brazos sobre el concreto, recargando el mentón sobre ellos.

—No lo sé— contestó, con un tono tan calmado y sincero que hizo mella en la cabeza de Sasuke— ¿Tú me extrañarías si yo saltara?

—No— definitivamente no se esperaba que le regresara la pregunta. Aun así contestó con toda sinceridad. Y ahora fue Ino quien rió, y a Sasuke ya no le pareció esa chica frívola y tonta que retozaba todos los días por el centro comercial en busca de más tiendas para gastar el dinero de papi.

¿Se reía de que no la amara o se reía de él?

—Ése es tu problema. Puede que sientas que no puedes querer a nadie, pero las personas te amarán aunque tú no quieras. Ni aunque siempre te escondas tras una máscara de frialdad y desdén. Ni aunque te esfuerces por ser desagradable. Siempre habrá alguien, en algún lugar, que te amó, te ama o te amará, Uchiha Sasuke. Y eso, aunque te niegues a creerlo, es aún más inevitable que la muerte...— le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo.

Y por un momento, un instante tan breve como un suspiro, Sasuke se sintió expuesto, vulnerable y sin argumentos luego de que ella expresara las palabras más honestas que había escuchado en su vida; sin tintes melodramáticos ni buscando satisfacerlo. Ella no le hablaba de forma especial, y no lo miraba como si fuera el centro del mundo, pero sí una parte importante de él.

Como si le dijera: _Haz lo que quieras, pero me harás daño si lo intentas_.

En ese momento, percibiendo lo ridículo de todo el el asunto, colocó las manos sobre el concreto una vez más y se paró en la cornisa, con el viento moviendo las hebras de cabello oscuro, sintiéndose más en paz con el mundo que nunca. Y entonces miró a Ino, y aunque no esperaba nada extendió una mano hacia ella, señalando atardecer con la otra.

— ¿Saltarías conmigo?— le preguntó, en un último intento porque su naturaleza banal saliera a flote y la obligara a mostrarse como él siempre la había visto, pero Ino Yamanaka, en vez de hacer eso, tomó su mano y se subió a su lado.

— ¿Qué tan alto?— fue todo lo que dijo, sin horror, sin negativas, sin tontos argumentos de cómo no debían poner en peligro sus vidas ni dramas. Ella preguntaba qué tan alto debía saltar en lugar de pedirle una razón, pero para Sasuke eso fue más que suficiente.

La vida no tenía demasiado sentido.

La suya, particularmente, era gris y vacía. Pero entre tantas cosas sin sentido, muchas veces podemos encontrar algo que sí lo tiene.

Sasuke lo hizo, esa tarde en la azotea de su edificio. Y su vida siguió siendo igual de gris y aburrida, igual de condicionada por su familia, pero había algo distinto: no importaba que tan asfixiado o molesto se sintiera a veces, porque todo, su existencia, principalmente, se volvía importante cuando Ino apretaba su mano o lo miraba de la forma en que lo había hecho en esa cornisa, con la determinación de _"si tú saltas, yo salto contigo"._

No importaba que tan para la mierda estuviera todo, porque Ino ahora estaría a su lado, mostrándole que podía amarla aunque para nadie más tuviera sentido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hola, gente!**

 **Debo decir que siento que éste ha sido de mis mejores trabajos, aunque lo escribí en sólo unos minutos.**

 **Puse tanta pasión y convicción en él que aunque no me haya quedado del todo bien, realmente me hace sentir orgulloso :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
